Wicked The Musical Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Broadway Show Wicked Broadway First North American National Tour on October 30 2018-'Currently' Wicked Broadway First North American National Tour News Wicked Broadway First North American National Tour Will Being Preview on October 30, 2018 at Ed Mirvish Theatre on Toronto,ON Wicked Broadway First North American National Tour Will Granding Opening on November 16 2018 at Ed Mirvish Theatre on Toronto,ON Wicked Broadway First North American National Tour Will Begin Touring Across American Good News! Alice will join the Wicked National Tour The North American tour of Wicked will welcome new cast members Alice as Nessarose will join the road production of the blockbuster Broadway musical on September 24, while the show plays an engagement at The Smith Center in Las Vegas, NV, through September 29. They join a cast which currently includes Daisy Duck as Madame Morrible, John Smith as Doctor Dillamond, Prince Philip as Fiyero and Snow Prince as Boq, Goofy as The Wizard, Cinderella as Glinda, Jasmine as Elphaba. The Broadway sensation Wicked looks at what happened in the Land of Oz…but from a different angle. Long before Dorothy arrives, there is another young woman, born with emerald-green skin, who is smart, fiery, misunderstood and possessing an extraordinary talent. When she meets a bubbly blonde who is exceptionally popular, their initial rivalry turns into the unlikeliest of friendships…until the world decides to call one “good,” and the other one “wicked.” With a thrilling score that includes the hits “Defying Gravity,” “Popular” and “For Good,” Wicked is currently approaching its 16th anniversary on Broadway. Wicked is the winner of over 100 international awards including the Grammy Award and three Tony Awards. Based on the novel by Gregory Maguire, Wicked has music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a book by Winnie Holzman. The production is directed by Tony Award winner Joe Mantello, with musical staging by Tony Award winner Wayne Cilento. Wickedis produced by Marc Platt, Universal Stage Productions, The Araca Group, Jon B. Platt and David Stone. Belle will have her final Performing as Nessarose on September 22 2019 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour at Las Vages,NV in The Smith Center Alice will Be as Nessarose on September 24 2019 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour at Las Vages,NV in The Smith Center. Wicked Performance as Saenger in New Orleans Canceled Because of Hard Rock Hotel collapse The performances of the Broadway musical "Wicked" scheduled for Saturday, Oct. 12 and Sunday, Oct. 13 at the Saenger Theatre in New Orleans have been canceled because of the collapse at the nearby Hard Rock Hotel construction site. The Hard Rock Hotel was under construction directly across North Rampart Street from the Saenger at the corner of Canal Street. Saturday morning's partial collapse at the hotel site sent debris crashing onto Rampart alongside the Saenger. It's not yet clear if the Saenger sustained any damage from falling debris. The collapse left at least one person dead and more than a dozen injured. A search-and-rescue operation was underway Saturday afternoon for three construction workers still listed as missing. Performances of "Wicked" were scheduled for 2 p.m. and 8 p.m. on Saturday. A tweet from the Saenger's Twitter account early Saturday afternoon said those shows were canceled "due to the emergency situation at the Hard Rock Hotel." On Saturday night, the Saenger tweeted that Sunday's two shows, at 1 p.m. and 6:30 p.m., are also canceled. Ticket purchased through Ticketmaster via phone or online will be refunded automatically. Tickets purchased in person at the Saenger box office must be returned to the Mahalia Jackson Theatre box office, which is being used until the Saenger box office can reopen. It is normally open from 10 a.m. to 5 p.m. Monday through Friday. Good News! Max Goof,Daisy Duck,Prince Charming,Eugene Fitzherbert will join the Wicked National Tour The North American tour of Wicked will welcome new cast members Max Goof as The Wizard, Daisy Duck as Madame Morrible, Prince Charming as Fiyero,Eugene Fitzherbert as Doctor Dillamond will join the road production of the blockbuster Broadway musical on March 3, while the show plays an engagement at The Hippodrome Theatre, Baltimore, MD through March 8. They join a cast which currently includes Snow Prince as Boq,Cinderella as Glinda,Jasmine as Elphaba, Alice as Nessarose The Broadway sensation Wicked looks at what happened in the Land of Oz…but from a different angle. Long before Dorothy arrives, there is another young woman, born with emerald-green skin, who is smart, fiery, misunderstood and possessing an extraordinary talent. When she meets a bubbly blonde who is exceptionally popular, their initial rivalry turns into the unlikeliest of friendships…until the world decides to call one “good,” and the other one “wicked.” With a thrilling score that includes the hits “Defying Gravity,” “Popular” and “For Good,” Wicked is currently approaching its 16th anniversary on Broadway. Wicked is the winner of over 100 international awards including the Grammy Award and three Tony Awards. Based on the novel by Gregory Maguire, Wicked has music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a book by Winnie Holzman. The production is directed by Tony Award winner Joe Mantello, with musical staging by Tony Award winner Wayne Cilento. Wicked is produced by Marc Platt, Universal Stage Productions, The Araca Group, Jon B. Platt and David Stone. Max Goof will be as The Wizard on March 3 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Prince Charming will be as Fiyero on March 3 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Daisy Duck will be as Madame Morrible on March 3 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Eugene Fitzherbert will be as Doctor Dillamond on March 3 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Prince Philip will Have His Final Performing as Fiyero on March 1 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Minnie Mouse will Have Her Final Performing as Madame Morrible on March 1 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD John Smith will Have His Final Performing as Doctor Dillamond on March 1 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Goofy will have His Final Performing as The Wizard on March 1 2020 in Wicked Broadway 1st North American National Tour in The Hippodrome Theatre at Baltimore, MD Broadway Show Wicked Broadway Second North American National Tour Open on Spring 2021 Wicked Broadway Second North American National Tour News Wicked Broadway Second North American National Tour Will Start Preview on Spring 2021 at Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall Fort Myers, Fl Wicked Broadway Second North American National Tour Will Granding Opening on Spring 2021 at Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall Fort Myers, Fl Category:Browse